


Matters of Circumstance

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1, Cute, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluffy, Holding Hands, I guess???, with a lil angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: 5 times Lance and Pidge held hands





	Matters of Circumstance

The first time it happens Lance is being annoying. He's bored. Hell they all are, but Lance is being well.. Lance.

"Hey Pidge! Whatcha doooo'ng."

Pidge huffs fondly, "I'm working Lance."

"On what?"

"A thing."

"Reeeeally? What kind of thing."

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"nope"

Pidge looks at Lance over the rim of her glasses. "You want something to do?"

"yes!"

Pidge laughs and rummages around her desk. "here. Hold this."

Lance jumps at the chance to do something. Pidge hands him a fist full of wires, palm up.

Lance grabs them, palm down. For a brief moment they are holding hands. Well as close to holding hands as you can get with a fist full of wires in the way.

Pidge wonders why her heart skips a beat.

 

* * *

  
The second time they hold hands, they're dancing.

It's a fancy diplomacy party and Pidge can tell Lance is uncomfortable. She hands Hunk her drink, and heads for Lance with out a word.

He's talking to a female alien, who's way more interested in Lance's butt than what he's actually saying. Pidge butts in.

"Can I steal him from you?" she asks, knowing that the alien cant refuse, that'd be rude, and this is a diplomacy meeting after all.

The alien nods, a thinly veiled look of disgust on their face. Pidge doesn't give a damn.

She takes Lance's hand and leads him to the dance floor.

 

* * *

  
The third time, Pidge is pretty sure Lance planned it somehow

they're in some kind of shopping center and they have to create a diversion to draw the Galra out of hiding.

Lance is singing terribly at the top of his lungs, spinning around, arms thrown wide.

Pidge is standing off to the side trying not to die of embarrassment.

"COME ON PIDGE!" and then Lance is their, taking her by the hands and pulling her out with him. He's back to scream singing and is spinning Pidge around in a circle like those old movie scenes just before the characters kiss.

But it's fun and Pidge can see a crowd gathering so technically their job is complete but Pidge doesn't care.

She tightens her grip on Lance's hands and laughs

 

* * *

  
The fourth time is after a mission. It was supposed to be a simple in and out. Pidge was hacking away when alarms went off. Lance who was standing guard starts shouting to the others but Pidge cant hear him over the sirens blaring around them.

Lance is looking at her now, she can tell he's talking, trying to tell her something but she still cant hear. Pidge shakes her head and starts gathering her stuff up with hurried fingers

Lance glances over his shoulder into the hall, fires a couple of shots, and runs to Pidge. He grabs her hand, waits for her to sling her back over her shouder and then they are running.

Lance doesn't let go until they are back in the Blue Lion.

 

* * *

  
The fifth time it happens Lance's hands are shaking.

Pidge is unconscious, laying in her bed, looking so frail Lance feels like crying.

Their last mission went sour. Pidge broke her leg and Lance doesn't think he'll ever be able to get the sound of her scream out of his head.

The healing pods power source were hit during the fight so Pidge was in bed, foot propped up on the comfiest pillows Lance could find, healing the old fashioned way.

Lance knows Pidge will be fine. it's just a broken leg, a clean break, it had been easy to set. But Pidge never had that high of a pain tolerance and Lance refused to let anyone else set her leg. 

"I'm sorry." Lance's voice cracks around the edges as he takes her hand

"I'm so sorry."

 

* * *

  
Lance wonders if he should start keeping track of all the times he's seen Pidge's hand twitch.

Of all the times he's sure that she's going to reach out and grab his hand.

Of all the times she doesn't.

By lunch Lance has had it.

He purposely sits next to Pidge, bumping Keith out of his usual spot.

Lance chats away like always, joking with Hunk and messing with Keith.

Only today is different.

Today Pidge is all blushy and Lance is eating with his left hand.

Today they're fingers are intertwined and it's not a matter of circumstance.


End file.
